I want you more than there's water in the sea
by washington-rain
Summary: Natsuki finds himself envying Haru because of his close relationship with Yuki. But when he accidently confesses his love, he has no choice but to finish what he started. NatsuYuki fluff featuring AkiHaru


ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

Natsuki quietly watches as Yuki and Haru head in the opposite direction, leaving him to be all alone. He wonders what it would feel like to be Haru, a strange boy who is constantly around Yuki; they live together, eat together, and just simply are together all the time. In a way Natsuki greatly envies Haru.

He silently observes the two's relationship, feeling a bit betrayed, a bit hurt when watching what he could never have.

It's only a simple dream of his to live with the other man, to wake up to his smile every day, to just remain by his side, is that too much to ask? He's in love, he feels drawn to Yuki like a fish to water.

But he doesn't feel content. He feels very far away from this fantasy, never being able to achieve or even get close to it. A cold frown starts to develop on his face but his actions change at the thought his beloved.

He just loves the way Yuki plays with his hair at times or makes faces when in deep thought. Sometimes when he thinks no one's around he'll quietly sing in French, a very beautiful language to Natsuki even though he can't understand it. But whatever it is, Natsuki desires to see every side because he knows he'll love it all.

The Japanese man sighs as he enters his own quiet house. He then settles in and begins to study, the clock making a light ticking noise and the sound of a dull pencil gliding along the papers. After a few hours he gets text message from Yuki asking him to come fishing with them.

_Them _how he wishes it could just be the two once again. Though it's not rare for just the two but it still happens around once a month. That's also how he managed to get Yuki's number.

He replies with a simple "sure" then grabs his equipment and heads out. The wind ruffles his hair, feeling nice for a moment but then straitens it out before meeting Yuki, Haru, and possibly Akira.

They greet him; Haru and Yuki rushing to him at the first sight, Yuki's excited smile makes him lightly blush. _He's happy to see me... _Natsuki thinks to himself.

Akira says a short hello, and then they all continue their fishing.

The sky fades from oranges to yellows, it smells of salt and there are few seagulls at bay.

Though it's not quiet, they naturally get into their separate conversations. Akira begins to speak with the short blonde, leaving Yuki and him to converse with each other.

Yuki likes small talk, it makes him more comfortable; but he doesn't look at Natsuki, he just sets his eyes at the sea unlike himself who continually glances at the redhead from time to time. His face is calm, a light smile and a peaceful gaze. They all know nothing could ever ruin the moment, even if the world ends right there and then.

"It's getting dark" states Akira as he holds a sleeping duck. They consider it and lazily pack their things. Yuki and Haru are the ones to leave first _together._

It hurts, it really does. The two standing side by side only inches apart. Why can't that ever be him who gets to remain by Yuki's side or see his innocent smile and hear his soft voice every day? His eyes become wet but he will not cry he just simply wipes them a bit.

The older man looks over at him without saying a thing. It seems he's been waiting for some time now, the duck still sleeping soundly. He decides to catch his attention.

"Haru and I…" He attempts to say as he purposely disrupts the other man's thoughts. Natsuki looks over with a puzzled expression. The Indian becoming a bit nervous but he's at least thought about this a million times. Confidently he tries to continue.

"Haru and I are together" Akira finishes, he keeps a strait face.

"Does Yuki know?" Natsuki immediately questions.

"No, but Haru should be telling him right about now" He replies as he turns his head back to the sea, calm and cool. Natsuki nods a bit, he holds a blank expression as well but he certainly is happy for the two.

"How long?"

"Two months now" He answers. Akira tries to be completely honest, he knows Natsuki deserves it. Telling the other two had been Haru's idea to begin with but it was most likely they would all become uncomfortable, so Akira decided they would wait.

After that it starts to become silent, even the waves have quieted down. Natsuki gazes at the sea, Akira can tell he's thinking so begins to leave so the news may settle in.

"Wait, I want to confess something too" Natsuki suddenly speaks out. Akira turns around curiously, Natsuki looks almost…angry?

"I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YUKI SANADA!" He shouts at the sea. He's wanted to get this out for the longest time; his heart is racing and theirs a smirk on his face. But if only he had the courage to say that to Yuki's face, things would certain turn direction.

Akira's now shocked at the sudden statement, his eyes widen when matters become even worse because Haru and Yuki just arrived back. It was the plan to separately tell them so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. He blinks a few times.

Yuki's ears and face become flushed from what he just heard, his demon like face begins to show and he finds himself barely able to breathe. Haru looks at him puzzled waiting for him to say something for he doesn't know how to respond either. Natsuki though is still faced with the open sea, oblivious to what drama he's just caused.

Quickly the Indian drops the duck and shoves Yuki behind a nearby trashcan which barely covers the young man. As regains his self control he peaks his head out a bit to watch closely.

Akira makes his way to Natsuki and whispers a few things making him turn lovely red. His expression seems slightly panicked but his eyes are placed on Haru. Yuki tucks his head in more so it's guaranteed Natsuki will not be able see him. _  
_

Natsuki quickly leaves after that and Yuki is cued out. His face is warm and his palms are still sweaty but at least he can breathe again.

He feels confused. They're both guys. Though, he isn't disgusted though or even creeped out, it's more like…embarrassed. He finds himself blushing more and more, he just wants to get it off his mind, that's all for now. And so the young man leaves, walks away, not turning back.

Haru begins to follow on instinct but Akira puts his long arms around him.

"Not this time…" He mumbles softly with a light gesture of shaking his head back and forth. He doesn't release, instead his grip gently tightens turning into an embrace. Their hearts synchronize while their eyes stay glued on the path Yuki once walked on.

He can feel Akira's breath on his cold neck; it feels like he's melting while a blush makes its way upon his own face. Haru slowly turns his head a bit upward looking right into Akira's deep eyes, and in the most innocent but familiar way he kisses him softly.

ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

Yuki finds himself walking towards the shrine, which is not too far from where he was earlier. He is now feeling frustrated because he can't stop thinking about Natsuki. Maybe the gods will help him.

He sighs and quickly gets on his knees then heavily claps his hands together. He closes his eyes but still seems has a worried look on his face.

"Show me a sign, show me a sign, please show me a sign" He whispers quietly. He's never done this kind of thing but he's observed others a few times before. He waits a couple moments before opening his eyes again.

In a distance he hears light footsteps, getting slightly louder by the moment. Yuki slowly opens his eyes hopingly and turns around. In front of him stands a girl in a simple traditional dress.

"Oh, sorry did I disturb you?" She politely asks with a curious gaze. Yuki doesn't say a thing for a moment when he realizes that's actually Erika from his class, who is also Natsuki's cousin.

"No, not at all…" He responds modestly. Yuki finds himself lightly blushing, then backs away slowly, hoping to leave quickly.

"Wait, you seem troubled" she interrupts, there is now a worried look in her expression as well.

_She sees right though me doesn't she?_

"It's nothing really" He responds, clearly trying to shake her off. She gives him a pout then takes his hand and places a small object in them. He opens his palm to reveal the item. His eyes widen, it's a love charm. Yuki politely smiles at the beautifully made pouch.

"Free of charge" Erika quietly whispers as she puts a finger on her soft pink lips. He awkwardly thanks her and leaves shortly after that. He then looks at the object again curiously, _was love really the problem? _

"It was getting late…" Yuki signs as he makes his way towards the house, he feels bad for just leaving like that. When he arrives, it's quiet, meaning Haru must still be out.

He makes his way up the stairs and into his room. He sets the love charm in a desk drawer and grabs spare clothes and a towel. Yuki is in need of a hot bath. He shyly dips his feet in to check the temperature and then actually gets in. The water is really hot, the way he likes it. Soaps of apple are dissolved in and he just sits there motionless. Out of tiredness he slowly closes his eyes, but within minutes he finds himself accidently falling asleep.

He dreams of a meadow, it's green as apples. In a distant he could see Natsuki, but before he knows it he's right in front of him holding his hand, it's warm and soft. He now starts to slowly lean in, really close to the point where Natsuki's nose is gently touching his own, he can feel his breath clash with his own skin. He waits for his lips, it feels like forever, in the tiniest bit it brushes his own. Now he finds himself really wanting it.

Yuki wakes up, the water splashes a bit. His heart is rapidly beating. He groans and places the back of his hand on his forehead, waiting a bit watching the humid fog. Then lazily gets out, dressed, and prepared for bed. He then immediately collapses onto his bed without even bothering to tuck himself in, and peacefully falls asleep. Even though it's only eleven he feels exhausted, thankfully he will not go to school tomorrow because it will finally be the weekend.

ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

"Akira, what are we doing at Natsuki's house?" Haru asks, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"We are here to help him" He responds

"Why does he need help? Is it because of Yuki?" Haru continues

"Yes, and it's partly our fault…" He quietly states as his eyes flicker to the cold ground.

"Oh" Haru finishes, his tone this time a bit saddened too. They make their way to Natsuki's door, which suddenly opens before they can even knock.

"Natsuki!" Akira and Haru suddenly yell.

"Oi, be quiet guys my sister's sleeping" Natsuki says with a neutral face. _Well at least he's acting normal_ Akira thinks to himself.

"So where are you going Natsuki?" Haru questions. Akira gives Natsuki a look, it's eleven thirty at night what could he possibly be up to?

"Out" He replies quickly as he makes his way past the two. "Wait!" Akira strongly demands as he grabs Natsuki's arm.

Natsuki signs as he sadly looks to the ground "…What is it now?" Akira releases his arm and lightens his expression then turns to Haru.

"We want to help you" Haru innocently states. Natsuki gives Haru a sympathetic look. "I'm just going out to think, I'll talk tomorrow" He mumbles. They nod and Natsuki leaves, he checks his watch, eleven forty five. _I still have time._

Akira and Haru are left in the darkness, their light only being the moon and a flickering streetlamp. They both feel tired and a bit hungry.

"Akira…?" Haru asks interrupting the quietness.

"Hm?"

"It's getting really dark so I'll be sleeping at Coco's tonight if you need me" Haru says as he lovingly clings onto Akira.

Akira wraps his arm around Haru's collarbone like a scarf. He whispers "Goodnight" then gently kisses the top of his head. They part, both looking back a few times even though they can only make out dim figures of the other person.

ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

*tap tap tap*

Yuki wakes up to the noise of tapping. He looks at his clock, it's nearly twelve. He groans to turns to his side. The tapping grows louder and faster, then faintly starts to repeat his name. When he finally comes to his senses, he immediately gets out of bed and looks around for the source.

Yuki spots Natsuki tapping at his window even though he's on the second floor. He quickly runs to unlock it, panicking a bit. As it flies open Natsuki tumbles in and right on top of Yuki, pinning him to the floor.

"You heard it right!? I'm madly in love with you!" He strongly confesses, almost to the point where he's yelling. He's thought about this for the past few hours and has come mentally prepared. He plans to win Yuki by the end of the night, even if it will risk everything he has with the other man.

Yuki doesn't say anything for a while, he doesn't know what to do. He can't even manage to avoid eye contact because all that's in front of him is Natsuki. His hands and legs are tangled with the other man's. Both their hearts are racing, his face is warm but the demon like face does not make presence. He'll tell the truth but he doesn't even know that fact himself. And so he swallows hard.

"I can't get you out of my mind, okay?!" Yuki responds out of frustration, his eyes tearing a bit. The sentence being louder then he thought.

Natsuki's eyes widen, the other man might be able to accept and possibly return his love. _He has a chance. _ He shifts his hands a bit so Yuki may realize what's exactly in front of him.

"Yuki, what does your heart tell you, your heart that I can feel is racing right under me?" He questions.

"It- it wants to be loved…" Yuki shyly confesses. He's glad they're in the dark because right now he's heavily blushing.

"Well I love you more than anything" Natsuki says as he smiles with a comforting and warm tone.

"B-but this is weird Natsuki…And I d-don't love you, I only see you as a friend" Yuki hesitates. He's always hoped things would remain the same forever, he doesn't want change. But it might already be too late with all the confessions and relationships that's happened...

"What does your heart tell you though?"

"I've already told you that it wants to be loved" Yuki restates quietly. His palms, the ones that are pressed under Natsuki's are drenched in sweat and his eyes feel salty.

"But I already love you and I'll tell you as many times as you want" Natsuki says. Yuki can feel Natsuki's loving stare go right through him. Those mysterious brown eyes are reading his very thoughts aren't they? He's stuck, but giving in will be certainly be a lot easier then he thinks.

"I love everything about you; your smile, your voice, your expressions, how cute you are. I know how you have a habit of playing with your hair or make faces in deep thought, I even know that you sing in French when you think no one's around. I love you Yuki and I can go on forever about it" Natsuki adds.

Yuki can feel a knot in his stomach now. He thinks of the dream he had earlier and he thinks of all the times Natsuki and him have experienced together. It feels both right and wrong. He wants it and he doesn't. His heart is telling him yes but his brain is yelling at him no. Natsuki seems like he's loved him for the longest time but is it possible for Yuki to love him back? A tear finally rolls down his cheek.

"Natsuki…I…" Yuki pauses but before the next word can take place he's interrupted by a kiss. One that is so passionate he can feel something go up in his pants. It's hot, sweaty, and French, he finds himself kissing back and even fighting for dominance. He doesn't regret his actions for he's already made them along with a decision.

They can't breathe; Natsuki doesn't even want to, all he wants is Yuki, absolutely all of him. But exploring his mouth is all he can do for now.

A line of spit drops as they let go and Natsuki finally gets off Yuki. The two sit up, heavily panting in the darkness, their only light being the ones from the streetlamps streaming through the windows. But they remain in silence for a while, Natsuki can tell that Yuki is still thinking and all he can do is hope for what he'll say next, he feels almost confident though.

"I want you" Yuki concludes, it came out quietly but Natsuki heard it loud and clear. Yuki scoots over to Natsuki and leans his head against the other's shoulder. Natsuki smiles, his dreams are finally starting to become reality.

It's been a long day; Yuki glances at his digital clock, it's already one in the morning. "If you want, can you spend the night?" Yuki hesitates for he truly doesn't want Natsuki to leave, he feels that it shouldn't end just yet.

Natsuki gives a smile and nods as Yuki grabs his hand and pulls him into his small bed. Even though it's meant for only one person they seem really comfortable. Natsuki holds him and gently strokes his soft apple-smelling hair as Yuki falls asleep to his heart beat.

Natsuki stares up into the ceiling, he feels so happy he could die.

* * *

Author's notes ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ

Disclaimer's notice I don't own tsuritama

I notice how oc Natsuki is acting but again love makes you crazy or something, he'll get better. I love uke Yuki and yes AkiHaru is supposed to be a lovey-dovey couple.

When writing most of this story's events it really urged me to just write smut, but then I was like this story is rated T or they just got together so they really shouldn't. But the real question is do you want me to make this M for future chapters? And can I also have an opinion on my fluff moments? I really do need answers for the next/future chapters

Shouting problems at the sea is very common. Natsuki seems like one of those traditional people who tend to do that, plus he spends most of his time near the sea so why not make that a head cannon?

Japanese charms usually look like a small pouch or tag with special characters written on it.

Something you should notice, Natsuki will only say things once (cannon, it's one of his quotes), but he'll confess his love for Yuki as many times as he wants (head cannon)

This story seems to jump all over the place so I really hope it doesn't confuse you. orz

I'm so glad I reached three thousand words for this fanfiction! I'd like to high five you all for reading my three thousand words too, but apparently I physically can't :/

Anyways, I don't suppose updating will take long, this chapter only took about a week even with school and club activities.

Well I enjoyed writing this and I absolutely don't know how I did so…

Please enter any comment, question, or suggestion in the box below or simply follow if you want updates


End file.
